


Dark Necessities

by JadedSkylark



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Guardian Angel AU, Original Characters - Freeform, fallen angel AU, half-angels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedSkylark/pseuds/JadedSkylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It began as a simple interest in his Human- the one he was Watching Over. But a simple interest became deep love, and as is law in Heaven- Angels cannot love. So the Angel fell, and he still couldn't bring himself to give up the devotion, the love, he felt for the young man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a simple Fallen Angel AU where Vlad falls in love with/has a deep devotion to his Human, Danny, who is a Junior in college. Since he's a fallen Angel, hes more akin to a devil but in the eyes of Pure Angels, he's simply a Half-Angel. So, a halfa. Uh, this isn't a ship fic. This is a relationship fic, but not a romantic relationship fic. Platonic, purely platonic, and not romantic or sexual.
> 
> Seraphina and Adalino are my own OCs.

"I do hope you are actually aware of the consequences of these actions of your's, Jankin," the dark-skinned man began, voice reverberating loudly throughout the chamber. "As stated in the Handbook, Article Sixteen, Section Five-B, it claims-"

"Yeah, yeah," Jankin, the man in question, interrupted. "But you see, I'm in love with her. She's mine, even if she was claimed by Seraphina originally."

The larger Angel gritted his teeth, anger quite evident. "Her name is not to be spoken in this place of law, Jankin. You know very well how her situation turned out, and I regret to inform you that your situation will turn out far worse than her's if you do not-"

"Give up my status and powers? Adalino, man, I've already said that if I can be with Madeline... I'll willingly give up everything." Jankin's voice was hard, his mind made up before Adalino- or any other angel for that matter- could change his mind.

Adalino's gaze locked onto Jankin's- studying the Angel's eyes for any sign of doubt or hesitation. There was none.

After a long pause, Adalino sighed. "Very well, Jankin. I will strip you of your powers, your rank- you will be nothing more than a human with Angel blood. You are free to be with her."

From the corner of the chamber, silent in his observation, Vladilen watched his best friend's powers filter out of his body- a stream of golden smoke pulled from his very core. He knew this would happen one day. After all, Jankin and Seraphina had been very close, and once Seraphina had fallen... Jankin had become distracted. Now Vladilen knew why, and if the Angel hadn't know Jankin so well he would have been surprised. 

Jankin had fallen in love with a human- the human Seraphina had been Guarding. And now Jankin was willingly giving up everything to be with this human of his- leaving Vladilen alone. He, himself, didn't eve a human to Guard yet. Perhaps that was why he was so bitter about Jankin's leaving. Even though.... he couldn't help but be happy for his best friend for finally following his own wants and needs.

Once the last of Jankin's powers left him, Adalino motioned for Vladilen to come forward before disappearing entirely from sight. Of course he would want to leave as soon as possible- after all, higher angels have more work than lowly Guardian Angels like Vladilen and Jankin. If Vladilen wasn't so preoccupied with Jankin's shking form, he would have scoffed at the status Angels were placed with.

"You know, that hurt a whole lot more than I thought it would, Vova," Jankin laughed through gritted teeth. A hand pressed hard against his chest where his core had once been. The power he once held was gone, leaving Jankin looking plain, normal. Even his once billowy orange robes had fallen flat against his skin, the celestial aura which held them afloat now completely gone.

"You quite literally had your heart, your very soul, ripped from your chest, Jank. Of course it hurt more than you would have thought it would!" Vladilen huffed in annoyance. His annoyance soon faded as he allowed himself to show his true emotions. "So this is it, is it not? The last time we'll see one another?"

Jankin's usual grin faded away. His lips pursed together in a soft, sad smile. "This is the last time I'll ever see you, yeah. You, however.... could still see me should you really want to. After all, you're still a Guardian Angel, V-man."

Vladilen rolled his eyes before opening his arms, to which Jankin took as a chance to envelope the thinner man in a hug. The two men, one Angel, one human, embraced for a moment before releasing one another. They shared one final sad smile before Jankin turned away, fading instantly from Vladilen's sight. His best friend was... gone.

* * *

Vladilen felt a sharp pang spread from his core throughout his body. A soft gasp slipped past his lips as his hand reached up to grasp at his chest.

"What... what is this?" the Angel managed to hiss, teeth gritted in pain to keep a cry from escaping. The pain slowly began to fade, but the confusion was still there.

Until he heard the voice. The unmistakable voice of the Angel he once called his best friend. 

"His name is Taneli," the voice stated just as Vladilen's sight began to blur. 

Not even a moment later and it cleared, revealing a brightly lit hospital room. A woman was laid in bed, her skin pale and slick with sweat. But she wasn't what had caught his attention. The child in her arms, small and not making a single sound- the small baby boy who had a very obvious green aura surrounding his blanketed form. Vladilen's eyes widened as he gazed upon the child. Was this is human?

His thoughts were interrupted, however, when the woman spoke. "Oh, Jack, we can't name him that. I thought we agreed on Daniel?"

Crimson orbs widened at the name. Jack? No, it couldn't be-

"Oh yeah!" A laugh sounded as a man who looked so very much like Jankin shrugged. "I guess you're right. We did agree on that."

Vladelin's gaze was locked on the man before him, his body tensing in shock as his best friend looked straight at him and spoke. "I just really like the name Taneli is all."

Both men's eyes landed back on the child in Maddie's arms. The beautiful child with a luminescent green aura who Vladelin was destined to watch over. The gorgeous child who would forever be protected by not only a Fallen Angel but a Pure Angel as well. 

The Angel slid over to the newborn and his parents, a hand placed upon Jankin's shoulder. His voice was soft as he spoke, as if he was afraid to scare the child simply from speaking.

"I swear to you, Jankin, I will protect your son with my life."

 

 


	2. The Beginning

Being a Guardian Angel is one of the most difficult jobs a being can be given. An Angel is only ever assigned to one Human in their lifetime. One human, living anywhere from 1 to 100 years, who is linked to their Guardian Angel. One human who will be born and die in a blink of an Angel's thousands upon thousands of years long lifetime. One human who controls their Guardian Angel's every move through their own lifetime.

However, it isn't always a human who is chosen to be the Guarded. Sometimes it's a Halfling.

Such is the case for Vladelin. And the Guardian Angel was struggling with his Guarded.

The young boy could see him, which was something which very rarely happened for a Guardian Angel. Vladelin's higher-ups still did not know that Daniel could see him, and Vladilen was sure to keep it that way. He knew the consequences of a Human being able to see their Guardian Angel. He knew them and he would not let that happen to Daniel, especially considering how kind, how pure and welcoming the child was. Vladelin had sworn to Jankin- to Jack- he would protect the man's son with his life. 

And so it would be.

* * *

Daniel was a scrawny child- no more than four and he appeared to be even younger due to his small size. He was never troublesome to his parents, nor did he complain when his elder sister picked on him. She was the troublemaker out of the two- not Daniel. Never Daniel.

Said toddler was seated in the middle of his bedroom, playing by himself with his action figures. He babbled happily as he made the toys fight and perform a play of sorts. Vladilen could see how amused he was with his toys despite not being in the same room as him. He never went near the child, never entered the human world to interact with his surroundings. He knew he couldn't interact with the child, so what point did he have? He couldn't even interact with his best friend if he went to the human world for fear of being ripped to shreds by the Angels higher than him. He had no point to go to the human world, so why did he feel the need to?

"Oh, Vladelin, you idiot," the Angel muttered to himself, swiping the hazy image of Daniel playing from the air. "Why do you always think things through too much."

Shaking his head, Vladelin made up his mind. Eyes snapped to attention as he pulled his powers closer to his core, willing his body to transport to the human world- to transport to his Human. The chamber around him faded into a soft grey, blurring around the edges as the image began to shift. A light green nursery began to form around him, the blurry edging slowly disappearing as Vladelin's surroundings became more solid- more real.

He let out a small sigh and took a seat in the chair situated in the corner of Daniel's room. Teleporting to the human world always tired him out, but it wasn't like he did it often. Crimson eyes slipped closed for a moment as Vladelin took a moment to recover from the usage of powers rarely used. Slowly he opened his eyes and turned to focus on the child in the middle of the room who-

Was no longer there. Vladelin panicked momentarily and stood up, looking around to find the toddler. How could he have left in the short amount of time it took Vladelin to get here? How- 

"What do you mean, Danny?" a soft, feminine voice asked. It sounded confused, worried. "You say he just appeared?"

"Y-yeah, Mama," a childish voice whispered, as if afraid someone would overhear him. "A big man in a dress just, poof! Appeared in my room!"

Vladelin frowned. Daniel had seen him? That wasn't possible unless..

Vladelin simply shook his head, crossing his legs as the door to Daniel's bedroom opened to reveal the child and his mother, Madeline. The child's eyes widened in surprise as he spotted Vladelin simply sitting in his chair, not making any attempt to hide himself. The boy pointed straight at Vladelin, practically bouncing as he tried to get his mother to see. _How cute_ , Vladelin couldn't help but think.

"M-mama! That's him, right there!" Daniel shouted, shaking his hand at Vladelin. The man chuckled, seeing the woman by Daniel look at her child in confusion.

So she couldn't see him, but Daniel could. He really should have know that Jankin's Angelic blood would cause a Halfling to be capable of seeing someone like him. Jankin had been a powerful Angel, too, so it was likely he hadn't lost all of his powers simply by them draining his core. Perhaps Jankin had even... given the last of his powers to Daniel.

"Honey, I don't see anyone there, but if something happens, just scream, okay?" Madeline smiled at her child as she ruffled his hair. "I won't let you get hurt, baby."

Vladelin huffed in amusement at her declaration. Her? She was only human. She couldn't possibly protect her son- especially from a being she couldn't even seen. Not that Vladelin would ever imagine hurting Daniel, but it was a ridiculous thing for her to say nonetheless. He smiled down to the child to show he was not there to hurt him, but the child simply looked at him in a panic as his mother left.

"Who... who are you?" Daniel stepped closer to him, body tense as he stared at the Angel in his chair.

A laugh slipped past Vladelin's lips as he looked at his Guarded. "My name is Vladelin. I'm your Guardian Angel."

The child's eyes widened, his suspicion disappearing in an instant. "Wow, you're an Angel?"

"Yes," Vladelin nodded as he confirmed the child's question. "And this isn't a dress, little one. It's a Robe."

The toddler's cheeks went red as he plopped down in front of Vladelin. "It's pretty like a dress, though. It glows all pink and red and makes the room brighter."

Vladelin smiled softly and got out of the chair, taking a seat in the floor before his Guarded. He held a hand out and let a ball of deep pink, smokey energy build there. He watched as the child's eyes widened in surprise, awe overtaking his features. Vladelin heard a small "wow" from the toddler as his energy lost it's spherical shape, the smoke curling away from his hand and into the air. It began to take shape once more, this time as a small sparrow. Vladelin kept his eyes locked onto Daniel, the sight of the amazement on his Guarded's face causing a warm feeling to spread in his chest. He was certainly going to protect this child at all costs.

"How do you do that?" Daniel whispered as the sparrow flapped its wings and flew around the room. 

"Lots of practice, my little one."

"I want to know how to do that." Daniel's eyes left the sparrow, surprising Vladelin. "Will you teach me, Vlad?"

The Angel blinked in surprise at the amount of seriousness in the toddler's eyes. He opened his mouth to tell the child he could but just as he went to to speak, Daniel's bedroom door slammed open. Vladelin's head whipped up to look at who interrupted him, but any animosity he could have had toward the interrupted disappeared when his eyes landed right on his best friend, Jankin.

"Jankin..," the Angel whispered, an undeniable happiness in his voice.

"Vova!" Jankin barreled forward, picking Vladelin up in a hug. He grinned at the Angel before him before looking down at his son. "O-oh. Hey, Danny boy."

The toddler tilted his head in confusion. "Papa, how come you can see the Angel Vlad too?"

Jankin let go of his best friend and scratched the back of his head. His eyes glanced between Vladelin and Danny, obviously unsure of how to answer that question. "Well.. uh, you see-"

"I was once his Guardian Angel as well. We Angels tend to stay in the same family tree, little one," Vladelin cut in quickly, taking over for Jankin by telling a lie.

Danny's mouth shaped into a small O as a look of understanding took hold of his features. The child nodded his head and sat back down. "Vlad, will you show me more animals?"

Vladelin looked down at his Guarded and back to Jankin. His voice was low, taking a more authoritative tone as he spoke in his native tongue to Jankin. "We will speak later."

Jankin nodded and leaned down to ruffle his son's hair. "Let me know what animals Vova shows you, okay?"

Danny nodded and grinned as his father left the room. Once Jankin shut the door, his eyes expectantly locked back onto Vladelin. Danny's grin widened in excitement as the Angel took his seat in the floor once more. His energy took shape once more, entertaining the child before him more than his toys had ever done. Vladelin couldn't help but think, as he watched the child giggle and grab at the energy-animals, that he should have come into contact with Daniel the moment he was born.


End file.
